


[先楊]Office love

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki





	[先楊]Office love

自從卡介倫少將到達伊謝爾倫要塞後，司令官辦公室就成了最清閒的地方。  
日常瑣碎的軍務工作由美麗能幹的副官小姐搞定，麻煩的行政工作全都塞給……不，交託給最適任以及備受信賴的學長，除非大事——比如帝國終於出兵攻打同盟之類——楊威利上將終於過上了他心中已經達到70分滿意度的生活。  
也就是說，現在的楊威利上將基本上的存在意義就是會行走的吉祥物。卡介倫少將甚至為了增加經費，在高層會議上提出乾脆組織民間人參觀幾乎已經成為裝飾品的司令官的旅遊計畫——尤里安合理的懷疑這是因為對比楊提督的清閒，卡介倫少將的工作太過繁忙所以意圖給學弟製造點無傷大雅的麻煩。  
所以，一點也不令人意外的，先寇布在進入司令官室時看到的是將雙腳架在桌上，用扁帽蓋住自己臉，睡得正香甜的要塞司令官閣下。本來應該用來堆放各種軍事機密文件的桌上，則放著看到一半直接就攤開反放的書本——只是不知道是對方喜歡的怪談類小說還是推理小說。  
先寇布在心中苦笑一下，這副模樣要是讓那些被忙碌的工作驅趕得團團轉的人看到，恐怕心理失衡都是小事。  
他漫步走到司令官身前，毫不猶豫地掀開了那用來遮光的扁帽，湊上前去試圖用親吻喚醒這位睡美人時，他的嘴卻被手掌擋住了——以這位黑髮提督平時的反射神經來看，還真是難得的及時。  
「……偷襲睡著的人可不是什麼值得稱讚的好習慣，准將。」或許是因為才拜訪完夢鄉之主歸來，楊的聲音還帶有一絲慵懶的嘶啞。  
「只是一個驚喜，既然您不需要王子的吻，那還是換成下官擅長的強襲吧。」先寇布笑著用舌尖輕舔蓋在自己嘴上的掌心，並用手捉住試圖退卻的手腕。  
舌尖在掌心中打轉，輕易挑動著敏感的神經。一股酥麻感順著手掌一點一點地往上攀爬，就好像一片羽毛正在輕盈地吹拂一般，這樣的刺激讓手背皮膚浮現起一片雞皮疙瘩，也順帶勾起了記憶中肉體交纏時的那種酸爽滋味，由內到外擴散開來，無法形容，也難以忘懷。而在鬆手前，先寇布還故意輕啄了被他舔濕的那部分皮膚，發出響亮的聲響。  
「先寇布准將，你是來騷擾長官的嗎？」楊抽回手嘆了口氣，將腿從桌子上放下，把從先寇布手中接過的扁帽重新戴回自己頭上。  
「不，只是想嘗試看看辦公室戀愛的滋味。」先寇布眼底的笑意十分明顯。  
「確定不是辦公室做愛的口誤？」楊覺得自己有些口渴，將桌上已經徹底涼掉的半杯紅茶灌進口中。  
「能從閣下嘴裡聽到這樣的字眼，真是令人興奮。」楊犀利的回擊讓先寇布低聲笑了起來。  
「好歹我也是在船上長大的小孩，還是你想聽更下流的用詞。」只有男人的有限空間中，最好打發時間跟振奮精神的就是葷段子。他們並不會特意避開年幼的小孩，所以在青春期前，楊就已經遭受過過激的性啟蒙教育洗禮了。  
「不用了，下流的用詞我更希望是您下次在床上時主動開口邀約時用。」先寇布看著楊放下茶杯後，才用雙手撐在座椅手柄上，將黑髮提督圈在他的兩手內，「不過既然提督您提到了，要不要挑戰一次辦公室做愛？想必會很刺激吧。」  
「主角是誰？」本來體格跟身高就及不上對方，再被這樣從居高臨下的視線俯視，楊瞬間產生一種被肉食猛獸盯上的感覺，不由得脊背一涼。可是在這同時，楊也感到自己體內隱隱竄起奇妙的興奮感，果然在某方面他是被眼前這男人荼毒了吧。  
「當然是您跟我。」先寇布看著黑髮青年縮起脖子，上揚的嘴角線條更加明顯。  
「雖然我很想拒絕這份厚愛，不過准將你不會給我這樣的機會吧。」楊用拇指摩挲了下方才讓男人舔過的掌心，那股酥麻感彷彿依舊殘留在上頭。  
「非常賢明的判斷。」野獸舔了舔嘴角，露出了猙獰的笑容。

楊的眼睛被他自己的領巾矇住，整個人被壓在座椅上動彈不得。他軍裝外套已經完全敞開，裡面的襯衫扣子也被解開到一顆不剩，坦露出來的米白色皮膚上點綴著才剛印上去的紅痕。  
「先寇布……我想不出有什麼非得矇眼的理由……」楊喘著氣，感受著空氣吸入體內時逐漸燒灼起來的過程，每次只要他擺在兩邊椅把上的手想動，就會被男人重新按回原處。幾次下來，手就像被拴在椅把上一般，再提不起反抗的力氣。  
「這樣不是更有偷情的氣氛，看，提督您這裡變得如此興奮。」先寇布的舌尖在頂端處打轉，啜飲著溢出的蜜汁。  
「我要……訂正一點，偷情這個詞是指人在有伴侶的情況下出軌，我……嗚、我們不是……啊啊……」在被徹底含住瞬間，楊幾乎有要將雙腿合攏的衝動。可現實卻僅僅是讓他挺直了脊背，拉開與椅背的縫隙。  
當然，他雙腿無法併攏的理由也是因為對方正跪在他腿間，利用唇舌在刺激楊膨脹的肉根。  
失去視覺，其餘的感官卻似乎變得更加敏銳。男人每一次呼吸、嚥下他體液的聲響，如同巨大噪音一般震動他的耳膜。而且還能感覺到男人頭顱上下晃動時，氣體的流動與飄動的髮絲……楊仰著頭，發現他正在失去思考能力，理性被一層一層像剝洋蔥皮一樣被剝落，剩下追求快樂的本能。  
「提督，請專心點。」因為嘴中含著東西，先寇布聲音十分含糊，但他的意思還是準確地傳達給了楊。  
「先寇布……」楊的臉上出現淡淡的嫣紅，被白布掩蓋住的眼角出現濕潤的跡象，卻因為被遮住所以只有他自己察覺了這一點。他張開雙唇，用著隱忍的氣音呼喚那個男人的名字。  
「要去了嗎？」先寇布吐出嘴裡已經硬到再也沒有膨脹餘地的柱體，又換了種方式由下到上舔過裡側鼓起的血管，然後用力吸吮肉冠以上的部分。  
「告訴我，我們在做什麼？」先寇布察覺那人身體的顫抖，卻總是在即將爆發前抽手。  
「做愛……在做愛……」楊的聲音不自覺地帶上了嗚咽，臀部不安分地在椅子上扭動。  
「不，這還不算做愛，我的大東西還沒有肏進提督您的屁股裡，也還沒有好好的弄一弄您，沒有把您搞得亂七八糟黏膩不堪，肚子裡面裝滿我射進去的種子。」先寇布嘴裡下流的形容詞一個接著一個往外蹦，與他平時稱得上優雅的儀態來講過於粗俗而又直接。  
「准將！」楊低聲喝斥這些太過不堪的言詞，可是腦海中卻隨著對方的話不停浮現過往與男人在床上纏綿的場面。  
「請告訴我，您想跟我做愛嗎？在這隨時可能會有人進來找您的司令官室裡，可能會是您的副官，也有可能是您那位可愛的養子。」先寇布抬起頭，改用拇指與食指搓捏極為敏感的肉冠，然後把冒出的如滾珠的蜜水塗抹在頂端皺摺的皮膚上，「他們會看見提督您被我肏著屁股發出可愛的呻吟，聽見您哭著懇求我不要停，然後一遍又一遍被我送上高潮，您的大腿上會流下我射進去的種子……」  
「別說……別說了……」楊發出如啜泣般的呻吟，被拘禁的視線似乎激發了他腦海中的想像力，身體完全不聽使喚，然後在男人熟練的刺激下抽搐著噴出了濃厚的稠汁。  
先寇布吻了他，不知道是不是故意的，把楊的嘴唇吸吮的嘖嘖出聲，卻仍是蓋不掉耳膜上喧囂的心音。  
「偶爾這樣不一樣的變化也不錯吧，提督。」先寇布似乎又回到平常溫柔自制的態度，他親吻著楊的額頭，等待黑髮提督的呼吸穩定下來。  
「先寇布准將……」楊閉著眼，明明什麼都還沒做，身體上卻已經浮起一層汗液。  
「嗯？」  
「抱我，這是命令。」楊沒有取下矇住他眼睛的領巾，遊戲還在繼續。  
「……yes ,my lord.」先寇布只愣了一秒便笑著執起楊緊捉著椅把的左手，以最虔誠的態度落下了一個吻。  
他脫下楊的軍褲，扯掉軍方制式的皮靴，握住那以男人來講稱得上是纖細的腳踝，將其往上抬高，卻發現一時之間竟不知道要把它往哪裡放才好。  
肩上？他當然知道架在肩上是一種選擇，但卻會妨礙他接下去的行為，他現在該做的事前準備一點都沒進行，要這樣強行進去只會傷到對方身體。所以最後他乾脆將楊的兩條腿拉開各放到一邊椅把上，這樣一來自然地讓楊的下半身呈現M字形，既方便觀察又方便下手。  
楊似乎是覺得這樣的姿勢很羞恥，稍微掙扎了一下，但在被先寇布拍了拍大腿後又安分下去。只是明明看不到任何東西，頭卻往右側撇去。  
「提督，我有稱讚過您的皮膚很漂亮嗎……」先寇布低頭在楊大腿內側上落下細碎的親吻，手掌從膝蓋開始向着兩腿中央臀溝間的小孔緩慢摸去，細細感受皮膚光滑細膩的觸感。  
指尖在觸碰到那處孔洞時，先寇布的心跳快了一拍。他迫不及待地想進入對方的身體、進入對方的心……射進去，佔領只屬於自己的土地，佔領這個人的一切。  
手指溫柔卻堅定地開拓著緊窄的密道，那處已經比最初的時候要來的柔軟多了，手指擠開軟肉窒礙在內裡鑽動，熟透的果實很快便淌出甜蜜的汁液。  
楊的身體癱軟在椅子上，雖然用手捂著嘴，卻仍是從指縫間洩出細微的嗚咽。他腰際的肌肉跟隨著手指的進攻而在陣陣抽搐，臀部也跟著緊繃。  
先寇布根本捨不得讓自己的視線離開對方一秒，這樣不為人知的淫靡風情，只會展露在自己眼前——沒有比這更幸福的時候了。  
在稍微讓窄道適應了被異物侵犯的感覺後，先寇布將自己性器抵了上去，碩大的圓鈍前端對窄小的穴孔造成極大的壓力，卻也是沒有辦法的事。  
「應該會有些疼，提督您忍耐一下。」先寇布輕聲安撫著青年，腰一挺，鈍頭就帶著千鈞之力的勢頭破開軟肉擠入緊密的腸道中。他不得不這麼做，畢竟他們所在的地方不是安全的將官宿舍，也不是偏僻的旅社，而是司令官室。  
楊發出短促的悲鳴，卻沒有叫停，相反地內裡的軟肉就像尋到血味的鯊魚一般糾纏上來，死死包裹住柱身吸吮起來。  
先寇布只稍微給了窄道一點適應時間，很快便大力抽動起來。胯部與臀部撞擊，生出激烈重重聲響。  
「提督，感覺到了嗎？您裡面被我肏開了……」先寇布舔著楊泛紅的耳朵輕聲說，「您的身體可是非常歡迎我，夾得這麼緊，我每次拔出去時都在拼命挽留……」  
楊的心理防線在男人逐步進逼下節節敗退，在這件事上他從來沒有得勝的機會，不管是經驗還是口頭上，就連身體也早已出賣了他。臀部隨着男人的節奏搖擺，鑽進肉裡的熱物搗得又快又急，還專門挑選他敏感處擦撞過來。  
他上半身的軍裝凌亂，下半身則赤裸地迎合著男人的每一次挺進，在明亮的燈光下，在應該用於辦公的司令官室被下屬侵犯。這樣的背德感讓楊心中浮起一陣顫慄與恍惚，貼身襯衫被汗液浸濕，臉頰上滿是情慾所化成的紅暈。  
楊覺得自己有些呼吸困難所造成的暈眩……腦海中迴響着自己浪蕩的呻吟聲，他不確定這是他的幻想還是他真的叫了出口。靈魂隨著快感被往高空拋去，又因為不曾停下的浪潮遲遲無法落地。朦朧的意識似乎聽見熟悉的聲音在對他輕喃，如同惡魔的低語，蠱惑人心。  
提督，不需要覺得羞恥，更不需要忍耐，我想聽您的聲音，請讓我聽見您因我而喜悅。  
「先寇、啊啊……！」他哭了，用手緊緊環住男人的脖子，將臉埋在對方肩窩中。沒了視覺後，這樣的距離更讓人感到安心。  
楊的腿纏上了先寇布後腰，跟隨著擺動在搖晃。他靠著的椅子被兩人的重量壓著往後倒，這卻讓他的臀部更加貼合男人的胯部。  
時間在一波波顛簸中破碎到無法辨明，他被撕扯、碾碎，然後靈魂在男人給與的快樂中被重組成陌生的形狀。  
先寇布在自己到達極限的前一秒即時抽身，將濁液噴灑在長官因快感繃緊的小腹上。他低喘著，伸手解下由他親手束縛上的領巾，露出那雙噙著淚水的迷茫黑瞳。  
「提督，您現在的模樣真不能給我以外的人看到呢。」先寇布吻掉楊眼角溢出的淚珠，手指刺激著楊再次抬頭的肉根，讓兩人的體液交匯在一塊不分彼此。「一看就是讓男人狠狠疼愛過。」他在楊耳旁輕語，「其實我真想看著您穿著軍服站在人前，屁股裡面卻含著我的種子的模樣。」  
「准將！」楊終於從高潮中回過神來，一發聲就感到喉嚨乾渴得難受。他無比想念自己那位被監護人泡出的紅茶，卻也知道現在決不能讓對方看到自己現在的樣子。  
他眼睛有些腫，都是因為男人讓他哭的太厲害。  
「能讓提督您如此迷亂，我深感光榮。」從自己褲子口袋中掏出手帕，先寇布仔細擦掉青年身上那些淫穢的體液，然後替自己長官整理好凌亂四散的衣物。  
楊雖然在男人就連鞋子都準備替他穿上時想抵抗一下，可是他身體仍沉浸在餘韻中，手軟腳軟腰更是痛得難過。他乾脆就靠在椅子上動也不動，隨便對方去了。  
「我去替您端杯紅茶來，順便帶條熱毛巾回來給您敷眼。」比起整理楊衣物時的仔細，先寇布對待自己倒是有些漫不經心，反正他衣衫不整已經是常態了。  
「嗯……」楊在經歷一場榨取體力的運動後，又開始有些昏昏欲睡起來。  
「提督。」在踏出司令官室前，先寇布像是想起什麼一樣轉回頭。  
「什麼？」  
「我進來時替您掛上了請勿打擾的告示，所以請不用擔心。」這是對之前行為中時，說有可能讓其他人看到他們做愛的畫面的解釋。  
「……我知道。」楊閉著眼，嘴角微微上揚。  
男人有時候的確行為是出格了點，但絕不會做出讓楊真正困擾的事。在這點上，楊是完全信賴著對方。


End file.
